Speak Now
by RivergronLover
Summary: It's Santana's wedding day and Quinn is feeling very unsure about everything. Now a three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose I felt a bit inspired before work today, so here is a short one-shot I wrote in less than two hours. It is loosely inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now', but you'll see that as you read on :) I hope you like it! Gotta head to work now. **

**Xo, Em. **

* * *

Quinn was pacing restlessly outside the church. God she shouldn't be here! This was so wrong. And why the hell was it in a church? She shook her head and looked down at the piece of paper she was holding in her hands.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Maria Johnson_

_and _

_Santana Lopez_

_On Saturday, May 5__th_

_St. John's church._

Quinn shivered as she read it over for the god-knows-how-many time.

_Seriously Santana, a church?! You hate churches. You say they are sent from hell to give the devil's spawn somewhere to go. You usually cross the street if there is a church on the side you're walking at. And now you're getting married in one? I'm guessing this wasn't your idea. _

She shouldn't be here. Technically the invitation in her hand, addressed to one _Lucy Quinn Fabray_ (again, so not Santana's idea, she knows how much Quinn hates Lucy) would suggest otherwise, but she doesn't belong here. The wedding hasn't started yet, but everyone's still inside, the only people still outside with her are people she thankfully don't know. She doesn't want to meet anyone. Not today. Not on the worst day of her life. An older lady walked up to her and smiled politely.

"Are you here for the Johnson/Lopez wedding? If so you better head inside dear, it's about to start."

Quinn smiled politely and thanked her, and before she knew it she found herself inside the church. It was beautifully decorated with lilac colored flowers all over and the guests all looked stunning.

_Seriously Santana? Did you have any say in this wedding? You hate lilac almost as much as you hate churches._

Quinn took a deep breath and sat down on one of the pews, almost all the way in the back. She could see Santana standing with her bridesmates by the altar and she looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was light pink, almost white and it stood out beautifully against her dark features. Quinn almost gasped, but she didn't want anyone to pay attention to her, so she bit the inside of her cheek and kept quiet. Luckily she was so far in the back and Santana was so busy with her bridesmates that she didn't see her.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray, you shouldn't be here! Stand up and leave right this moment. You're so fucking stupid for even flying out here in the first place. Santana probably doesn't even want you here, you were just invited because Maria did the invitations and she's seen all of your old cheerleading pictures. You're just torturing yourself by being here. That weekend in Seattle meant nothing. Just stand on up and walk out. NOW._

Just as Quinn was about to stand up and leave the pianist started playing and the doors opened. As Maria walked in with her father people were gasping and talking amongst themselves while Quinn was fighting back tears. And they were not happy tears. Maria looked so beautiful. No wonder Santana chose her. She wore a simple, white dress with her dark brown hair in curls down her back; three lilac flowers were attached to bobby pins and were holding her hair away from her face. Her bright, blue eyes were sparkling and while she was wearing more than enough make up it somehow still looked natural. She was so beautiful and she looked so happy.

_Don't do it Fabray. Just fucking do not do it._

But as usual Quinn did not listen to herself and she slowly turned around to look at Santana and her heart broke. Santana looked so happy, even as tears streamed down her face she looked stunning. Quinn looked between the two brides and she felt as if she was witnessing an intimate moment, something she shouldn't have witnessed. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. The hundreds of guests had just disappeared in their view. They only saw each other and they couldn't stop smiling. Quinn was glad she was sitting all alone in her pew and that there were no one behind her, because it wasn't hard to tell that these tears were far from happy. She pulled out a pack of Kleenex from her small purse and used a tissue to aggressively wipe away her own tears. She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her. She had read about it. There were apparently many places in the world where there had been these so called 'sinkholes' and they would suddenly just break and whatever was there at that time would get swallowed up. It would seem quite appropriate to her if that happened at this moment. They were after all in a church and she was after all a sinner. Hell awaited her. Anything would be better than sitting here and having to witness this terrible, terrible moment.

_Come on ground. Just open up. Doesn't have to be a big hole, I'm pretty small. I don't want anyone else to disappear, just me. You can do it ground!_

At that moment Maria reached Santana and Santana gave Maria a sweet kiss on the cheek as they exchanged a few words. Probably telling each other how beautiful they both looked. Freaking disgusting. The two linked their fingers together as they walked towards the minister and Quinn had to look away because she did not want to be here. She did not witness these two tell each other they would be together forever. She wanted Santana to be happy more than anything, but she wanted it to be with her. She didn't care how selfish that sounded, because it was the truth. Santana's happiness belonged to her, because the only way she herself would be happy was if Santana belonged to her.

The minister had clearly known Maria for her whole life because he was telling stories about how he had baptized her and added plenty of stories about things Maria had done in Sunday school. Some of it was apparently funny because the whole church was laughing and Santana looked very amused, but Quinn had blocked it all out. She didn't want to hear how perfect and amazing Maria was. It didn't matter, because she still didn't deserve Santana. Quinn tuned back into the speech when he switched to talking about Santana. He didn't exactly say anything she didn't already know, but she could listen to people talking about Santana all day long so she didn't care. Even from a distance she could tell that Santana was blushing and Maria apparently found this to be adorable. Even though Santana loved being the center of attention it was something else when there were several hundred guests there. She clearly preferred smaller crowds. The two were still holding hands and they would look at each other every now and then, both blushing whenever they were caught staring.

_Great, this is just so fucking adorable. Grow the fuck up Lopez, you're 29 for Gods sake, not some teenage girl with a crush. _

Quinn knew that if her mother had been there to read her thoughts right now she would have scolded her for mentally cursing in a church, but she honestly didn't care. That preppy, God loving girl she had once been was long gone. _Long_ gone. Quinn had graduated Yale, top of her class, and had traveled around the world for a year before she returned to the States, where she had been offered a job for a publishing company in Seattle. Even though it had absolutely nothing to do with her degree she loved reading and getting to do just that for a living was wonderful, so she had instantly accepted it, packed her bags and moved to the Evergreen state. Ever since the incident at Will and Emma's wedding she and Santana had kept in touch every now and then, but they had never gone back to being _best friends_. Santana had worked at a bar for a while before she got into NYU, where she had met Maria and the two had been together ever since. When Quinn had moved to Seattle the two had lost contact, only really talking to each other to wish the other a happy birthday, or a Merry Christmas. Quinn had been so busy at work that she didn't even have time to hang out with anyone, yet alone date, so the weekend Santana had come to Seattle for work had been a pleasant one. What had started out as a dinner between friends had ended up as a weekend in bed, only taking minor breaks to eat. By the time Santana went home on Monday evening the two had made a silent agreement to never talk about this ever again. Santana was in a steady relationship after all. But Quinn had already fallen in love with her former best friend. She had been in love with her since she was 18 and that damn weekend sure as hell hadn't helped her. It broke her heart when she drove Santana to the airport and watch her leave, to go home to her girlfriend. That girlfriend should have been Quinn. She hated Maria with every fiber of her being for making Santana happy. She knew very well how bitter and selfish she sounded. She really did. And she hated it, almost as much as she hated Maria, but she couldn't help it. Santana was the love of her life. She needed to be with Santana. She would never be able to love anyone the way she loved Santana. And no one would ever love Santana as much as she did. Not even Maria. Quinn wiped her eyes again, and they were luckily now pretty dry. She was sure she had make up all over her face though, but she honestly didn't care.

"If any man, woman, or child has any just reason or cause why these two should not be lawfully wed or joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_Why the hell are everyone looking at me? I'm not the one getting married. How do they even know I'm here? Did I say something?_

Quinn frowned slightly, but when her own hazel eyes locked with Santana's chocolate orbs she gasped. Holy mother of fucking Jesus Christ. She was standing up.

"Quinn?"

Santana's voice was low, but because every single person in that church was holding their breath and the acoustics in the church were amazing, Quinn could hear her, even in the back. Quinn looked around to find that they were all staring at her, all of them. Her heart started pounding in her chest and she struggled to breath.

_You either sit the fuck down Fabray, or you leave right now. Do not say a single word, do you hear me?_

"I'm in love with you."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

There was a collective gasp in the church as all heads turned from her to Santana, to see her reaction. Santana's jaw dropped as she stared at Quinn with disbelief. Maria was looking between the two of them, frowning slightly.

"Santana, what's going on?"

Santana gently squeezed her soon-to-be wife's hand as her eyes continued to search for an answer on Quinn's face.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

_Lucy Quinn Fabray, leave this church right now and catch the first possible flight back to Seattle. Do. Not. Say. Another. Word. _

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you and I can't let you do this."

Her voice was weak as tears again began streaming down her face. Santana frowned slightly before her eyes broke from Quinn's for a second to look at the woman at her side.

"Quinn, I think you should leave."

Quinn thought she was going to collapse, but she felt two strong arms catch her and she looked up to see Santana's older brother hold her.

"Alex."

Her voice came out as a whisper and she smiled gently at her. Quinn had never really understood why Santana's Hispanic parents had named him Alexander instead of Alejandro, but it was apparently so he would feel more American. She liked it. She had always liked Alexander; he was nice to her, even when she was pregnant. And she could tell that he wasn't mad at her now either. With Alexander's help she got out of the church and as soon as the light breeze hit her she started sobbing. Alex hugged her tightly until he was sure that Quinn could stand on her own. He kissed her forehead gently and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Quinn loved his smile, it was so genuine.

"I love you Quinn and so does Santana. She won't be mad at you, but just leave her alone for a little while, huh?"

Quinn nodded slightly and he kissed her forehead again.

"I have to get back in there, but take care of yourself, Care Bear."

Quinn couldn't help but smile and nodded. Alex had called her Care Bear ever since she had first met him because she would always carry one around when she was younger. Her favorite was Cheer Bear. She watched Alex walk back into the church before she took a deep breath and hailed a cab. She returned to her hotel to pack her bag and check out before she went straight to the airport. There were a few seats available for the next flight, in five hours, so she was able to get one of them and even got to check in and go through security. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her favorite pair of pink converse on her feet instead of horrible, uncomfortable heels. She sat down on a row of seats and put her backpack in the seat next to her. She plugged in her EarPods and closed her eyes, letting the calming tones of Beethoven take over. She had just made a complete fool of herself in front of hundreds of people at her former best friend's wedding. She was 29 years old; you don't do that when you're almost 30! Scratch that; you don't do that EVER. She could still picture the terrified faces of the people around her as they all stared at her. Quinn didn't even know that they still said that in weddings. She thought that was only in movies, where the grooms long lost love declared her love for him and he ran away with her, leaving his former fiancée at the altar. Or the other way around of course. But she seriously did not think that that sort of crap actually happened in real life. She didn't even know she had heard the minister, she thought she had just zoned out. She guess she had acted on instinct. And now she could never see Santana again. And all their friends would probably side with Santana too, so it was basically just her and her Seattle friends. Who weren't really her friends, most people called them co-workers. She had been so busy with work these last few years that she didn't have time to actually get to know anyone. Well, when she got home she was gonna go to a bar and make new friends. Didn't matter if they were boys or girls, straight or gay, she just needed friends. Friends who didn't know about her past. She'd tell them if she wanted to. This sounded just perfect.

Just as Moonlight Sonata, her personal favorite, came on she felt herself slip into a deep sleep. She woke up a while later and looked at her watch to see that she still had an hour and a half to go before boarding so she grabbed her backpack and walked over to the nearest Starbucks to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starving. She bought a bagel and some Chai Latte before she returned to her previous seat and started eating. She had so much on her mind that eating didn't exactly go fast and by the time she was done with her bagel there was just 45 minutes left until boarding. She closed her eyes again, as Ode to Joy ironically started playing.

Just as the choir started singing she heard a different voice.

"Is this seat taken?"

She opened her eyes and felt her heart stop beating in her chest.

"Santana."

It came out as a breathless whisper as the girl in front of her smiled slightly. Quinn looked her up and down and noticed that she was neither wearing a wedding ring nor her impressive engagement ring. She simply nodded and moved her backpack out of the way and Santana sat down, looking straight ahead, and took Quinn's hand into her own, their fingers laced together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of you asked for a story from Santana's POV, so here it is! It really was a challenge, and I thought the first one was a lot easier to write, but I hope you guys like this one too :)**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback, I loved reading every single one of your reviews and I really appreciate you guys following and favoriting it! **

**I'll probably make this into a three-shot, so I'll add one more chapter, set in the future :)**

**xo, Em**

**ps: Jammy, I know that a lot of people use Maria for her middle name :P I was originally gonna name her Sarah, but changed it. I don't want to give Santana a middle name, because we might get a 'real' one and I'd prefer to use that! **

* * *

"Darling, it's time to get dressed."

Santana turned around on the chair she was sitting at and looked at her mother with a small smile.

"Thanks mom."

Maribel handed the dress to her daughter and with some help Santana got it on. She hated the dress. It was light pink and so not her, but it wasn't her who had picked it out, it was Maria. And Maria had loved it, so of course she'd wear it.

Santana's hair and make up was already done and when she looked in the mirror she had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning. She grinned at her reflection and turned back to her bridesmates who were still getting ready. She could not wait for this wedding to be over with. She had originally wanted a small wedding with just their closest friends and family, but apparently there were so many people that Maria _had_ to invite because of their connections to her family and all that they had to have a big church and a big party. Santana didn't even know who two thirds of the people out there were and if she didn't know them then why did they have to be at her wedding? When she had suggested that they just eloped to Vegas Maria had laughed hysterically and then when she had realized that Santana was serious she had withheld sex for a week. It wasn't Santana's fault that she wasn't as into weddings as Maria was.

She let out a sigh and took a sip from her water bottle. God she wished she had some good liquor, she was sure the minister must have something hidden somewhere.

She looked around the room and frowned slightly at herself.

_Why the hell did you agree to getting married in a church, Lopez? Oh that's right, you didn't agree because you were never asked. Just like you didn't have a say in this dress and the horrible, lilac colored flowers or the guests. Even Rachel fucking Berry thought that was weird. Just imagine what Quinn would say if she was here… _

Santana bit her lip and sat down on one of the many uncomfortable chairs in her dressing room in the church. She hadn't talked to Quinn much since they had spent that weekend together two years ago. She missed Quinn like crazy. They had after all once been best friends and even though they hadn't always been treating each other very nicely Quinn had always meant a lot to her. She could have invited Quinn to New York to meet Maria and hang out, but she was scared to be honest. She was scared that if she did that then Maria would _see_ that Quinn was more than just a friend. Because Quinn was so much more than just a friend. If Santana hadn't been in a fucking church right now, about to get married to her girlfriend of several years, then she would most likely be with Quinn. Or at least she hoped she'd be with Quinn. That is if she'd never met Maria of course… Maria was an amazing girl, not only was she ridiculously beautiful, and from a ridiculously rich family, but she was kind and sweet and nothing like her extremely uptight, republican family. So it was easy for Santana to forgive her for going a bit bridezilla on this. And no matter how much she loved Maria she still found herself comparing her to Quinn all the time.

_If you care about Quinn so much you should have at least told her you were getting married. Of course she knows, you both announced it on Facebook, as well as posting pictures of your ridiculously expensive engagement rings, but you should have called her. You should have invited her. How could you let Maria invite Rachel, but not Quinn? Okay fine, Maria actually knows (and loves) Rachel, but Quinn has played a much bigger part in your life. But then again, you didn't even fucking pick your own bridesmates so what can you expect? Just smile, look happy and think about what Maria promised you she'd do to you tonight…_

Santana's thought process was interrupted by her mother who was now standing in front of her.

"The wedding is about to start, you better head out there!"

Santana smiled a big, fake smile and stood up. She linked her arm with her mother's and they walked out together. When she got out there she hugged her father and her brother tightly.

"I love you Sannie. I really hope you'll be happy."

Santana hugged her brother even tighter as she held back her tears.

"Thanks Alex, I love you too."

Alex let go of her slightly and smiled his big smile at her before he kissed her forehead and let her walk back to where her bridesmates were standing. She quickly joined their conversation and was smiling and laughing along with them, very much playing the part of a happy bride.

_You could have gotten into Yale too with the way you're acting. Just keep it up for a few more hours, you don't even have to say much, just recite the vows Maria wrote for you and then say 'I do' and you're done. Then you'll live with her for the rest of your life and eventually you'll only have sex on your birthday. Seriously Lopez, you need to get your shit together. Today is supposed to be the best day of your life so just think about how much you love Maria and how much she loves you and you'll be fine!_

Santana gave herself a mental bitch slap before she quickly straightened up and looked down the aisle as the music started playing. As Maria and her father walked through the doors her smile grew even wider.

_Wow. She looks so beautiful. I wonder what Quinn would look like in that dress – holy shit Santana! Quinn isn't here, she's in Seattle, probably dating some ridiculously hot girl and she's probably happy, just like you should be. So stop fucking thinking about her, and start thinking about Maria instead! _

Just as Santana mentally bitch slapped herself _again_ Maria reached her by the altar and Santana took her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You look stunning babe."

She could feel Maria's blush and grinned.

"Thank you, so do you. That dress looks so good on you, but I can't wait to rip it off."

Santana grinned even wider as she kissed Maria's cheek again and the two stepped towards the minister. He started talking about Maria as a child and Santana quickly zoned out. Who cared what she had done in Sunday school? She simply put on an amused face and laughed when everyone else did. When the minister finally went from talking about Maria to talking about her she instantly blushed and looked down as she felt Maria's stare at her and her hand was gently squeezed. She sure had done some crazy shit in her childhood. Like that one time she had eaten chalk because her brother had told her it was just hard milk. Maria was laughing and really enjoying herself, and she couldn't help but look over at her soon-to-be wife every now and then, and every time she did she became more and more insecure. Maria was the perfect woman. She would always be there for Santana and she'd always be faithful, but Santana wanted more. She wanted excitement. She wanted someone who she could travel with and experience the world. Someone who had really lived. Maria had gotten everything she wanted from her parents.

_So what you're basically saying is that you want someone like lets say…Quinn? She has already been around the world, but would drop everything and do it again if she got the chance. She used to be just like Maria, the perfect daughter in a Christian, republican family, until she got pregnant and got thrown out. She's been through a lot, but she's always gotten back on top and she's a fighter. She knows what it's like out there. She's sort of Maria 2.0, the bugs are fixed. And she's gorgeous. Those eyes… _

Santana snapped back into reality as the minister started his talking about talking now or forever hold their peace she took a deep breath.

_You have to say something Santana. Maria deserves so much more than someone who's secretly completely in love with someone else. Just tell her. _

Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell Maria that she couldn't do this someone interrupted her.

"Wait."

Her head shot around and she looked at a very familiar blonde.

_Quinn._

It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts and be able to speak up.

"Quinn?"

Her voice was low, but it looked like Quinn was still able to hear her. Santana had known Quinn for most of her life and she could tell that the blonde was going through basically the same thing she was. Shock and uncertainty. Just as it looked like she was about to run out of there she spoke up again.

"I'm in love with you"

Santana's breath got caught in her throat.

Holy shit. Just a few minutes ago she didn't even know Quinn was here and now she found out that Quinn felt exactly the same way she did. What the hell was she supposed to do? She felt Maria squeeze her hand and looked at her fiancée.

"Santana, what's going on?"

Santana bit her lip and squeezed her hand back as she shrugged, her eyes again locked on Quinn's face.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

Again it looked like Quinn was about to run, but again she didn't.

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you and I can't let you do this."

_What the hell is going on here?! Is your childhood best friend declaring her love for you at your own wedding? Because I'm pretty sure that shit only happens in movies, not in real life. What the hell are you going to do? Who are you kidding, you know what you have to do._

She looked at her brother and gave him a small nod. He quickly understood what she meant and stood up, walking slowly towards Quinn. Quinn's eyes remained locked on Santana and Santana could tell that she didn't even see Alex as he walked towards her. Just as Alex reached Quinn Santana took a deep breath and looked at Maria, who was in tears.

"Quinn, I think you should leave."

She closed her eyes as Quinn fell into Alex's arms. She couldn't watch this; she couldn't watch the woman she loved look so completely broken. She opened her eyes again after she heard the door being closed again and the whole church remained quiet as she looked at Maria.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Maria simply nodded and Santana led them to a back room.

"Santana, what the hell just happened?"

"I'm so sorry Maria, you have no idea. I didn't even know Quinn was invited."

"I know. I invited her."

Santana looked down before she manned up and looked Maria in the eyes.

"The truth is that I was just about to do the same thing. I haven't seen Quinn for two years, but I still know that I'm completely in love with her. I'm so sorry Maria."

Both of them had tears running down their faces and Santana gently wiped away Maria's tears, and amazingly she let her.

"Thank you."

Santana frowned slightly.

"For what?"

"For being honest with me. I just want you to be happy Santana, and if Quinn makes you happy then I want you to be with her. I'll be fine, honestly. I'm glad you told me this before we actually got married. It would have been nice if you had told me before our wedding day, but I'll survive."

Santana let out a relieved sigh and wrapped her arms around Maria in a tight hug.

"Thank you for being such an amazing girl Maria. You are seriously perfect and I wish I didn't feel this way. But I know that you'll meet the right girl and she'll make you so happy. I'm sorry it wasn't me."

Maria just hugged her tighter and Santana felt even worse.

"Why don't you go on our honeymoon and get some time for yourself? You can leave through the back door if you want, I'll go tell everyone."

"San, you don't have to do this alone."

"It's my fault, I'll deal with the angry masses."

Maria pulled away from the hug and smiled slightly as she wiped her tears.

"Good luck. And promise me that you'll find Quinn and that you two will be happy."

"I promise M."

Maria smiled and looked down before looking back up.

"I know it's a lot to ask but can I – "

Santana cut her off.

"You don't even have to ask, M."

She leaned in and gently kissed Maria. When she pulled back she felt relief wash over her. She was free, she could go get the girl she loved.

"Now go, enjoy the sun and try not to get a sunburn!"

Maria laughed.

"Man that's a hard request. I'll have to stay in the shade the whole time then."

Santana laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too San and I hope that we can one day we can be friends again, just give me some time."

Santana nodded.

"Of course M. Thank you for being so crazy cool about this and not completely freaking out."

Maria grinned.

"Well you know, I'm pretty cool like that."

Santana laughed and nodded.

"You really are. I should head out there, I'm sure people are starting to think we both ran away or something."

She squeezed Maria's hand one last time as they said goodbye to each other. She watched Maria sneak out the back as she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes one more time before she walked back into the main room.

"Hi everyone. So you're probably wondering where Maria is right? Well too bad I'm not going to tell you. We're both great though, and we have both agreed to cancel this wedding."

A round of gasps went through the church.

"All blame is on me, and even if Quinn hadn't just done that I still would have stopped this wedding because it doesn't feel right. I will always love Maria, but not in the way she deserves. I'm very sorry for all of this, especially to those of you who's flown in from another city, but I welcome you to go to the reception and have fun. There's lots of alcohol. That's all I have to say, and I hope you can all give us both some privacy for now."

Santana gave them one last smile as she walked back out. Her brother quickly followed her.

"San, wait up!"

She turned around and looked at him.

"You have to find her!"

Santana nodded.

"I know, but I didn't even know she was in town, I have no idea where she is."

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, if I were here I'd probably go to the airport."

"My genius of a brother. How was she when you took her outside?"

"Completely broken. She really loves you San."

Santana bit her lip to hold back tears.

"I really love her too and I should have told her sooner."

Alex grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, that would have been a pretty good idea. But come on, mom and dad are handling things out there while we have to get you changed and find her!"

"Why on earth did I have to get married in the biggest city? She can be anywhere."

"Which is why we have to get going now. My car is right around the corner, I'll drive you to the hotel."

They quickly left the same way Maria had and Alex drove them to the hotel Santana had been staying at the night before the wedding. She quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes before she met up with Alex in his room.

"Have you found some flights?"

"Yeah, there are a few, but I don't know which airport she's at."

"The first flight is from LaGuardia, so we could check that first. Then I'll take you to Newark and lastly JFK."

"Sounds good! If we don't find her I'll just catch a flight and find her in Seattle."

"We've got a plan, now let's get going."

They rushed down to the car and hurried to LaGuardia. They had to buy two tickets so they could both look for her, but the couldn't find her anywhere. Alex then took her to Newark, where they did the same thing and they still couldn't find her, and Santana was beginning to think that this wasn't meant to be. That Quinn was getting away from her _again_.

"Come on mini Lopez, you and Q were meant to be, everyone knows that! So cheer up, I'm sure she's at JFK."

"How can you be so sure Alex?! What if she realizes that she made a big mistake and regrets it all? What if she doesn't really want me, she was just confused?"

Santana frowned when her brother started laughing.

"WHAT?"

"Are you listening to yourself? Quinn is crazy about you San; you've got to stop doubting yourself. You and Quinn are going to end up married with 2.5 children, living in the suburbs with a white picket fence! You'll bake cookies for your daughters bake sale and drive your son to soccer practice while Quinn is pregnant."

Santana looked down at her hands and smiled.

"That sounds pretty nice."

"Of course it does. You'll be totally boring. Before you know it you'll go to bed at 10 and turn Quinn down when she wants sex because you're tired."

Santana snorted.

"I'll never turn down sex."

Alex grinned and winked at her as he stopped outside JetBlue's terminal at JFK.

"Maybe not, but I got you in a better mood. Now I'm 99% sure that Quinn is here, so I won't follow you in. I love you baby sis, and I'm so proud of you for doing the right thing."

Santana leaned over the center console and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you for everything Alex, I mean it. You're the best brother in the world."

Alex grinned and hugged her back.

"I know I am. Now go get your girl."

"Will do, captain!"

Santana grinned as she got out of the car and ran into the airport. She was able to get the last ticket to Seattle and ran to airport security.

_Fuck this line is long, come on people, I've got important business to attend to! _

She waited impatiently in line until it was her turn and she almost threw herself through the metal detector before she was stopped for a random check.

_Great, just my luck. I don't even have a carry on bag and I get checked. _

After what felt like forever the TSA officer finally let her go and she took off running towards the Seattle gate. She froze when she saw the back of a blonde head that she'd recognize _anywhere_

_Quinn. I found her. Oh my god, what are you going to say to her? 'I just left my fiancée for you and I now expect us to be together forever and ever?' cause that won't freak her out at all! Come on Lopez, you've got some smooth moves, use them. _

She took a deep breath and walked over to the benches where she noticed that Quinn had hear earplugs in and eyes closed, so she stopped in front of her for a few seconds, to just look at her. God she looked beautiful.

_I really hope I get to wake up to her for the rest of my life. _

Santana smiled slightly before she opened her mouth.

"Is this seat taken?"

She watched as Quinn slowly opened her eyes and could practically see all air leave the blonde's body, so she smiled slightly. She even loved how Quinn looked her up and down, and the smile that grazed her face when she noticed that Santana wasn't wearing any rings. When Quinn finally shook her head and removed her backpack from the seat Santana sat down without another word and took Quinn's hand into her own, their fingers automatically lacing together. And just like that, everything felt good in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last part in this lovely three-shot journey :) Hope this chapter pleases you and thank you all for the follows, reviews and favorites! It started out as an idea while cooking breakfast and ended up like this. So thank you all very much :)**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Read away. **

**xo, Emily**

* * *

Santana fixed her dress slightly and looked around. It was a beautiful day out. It was perfect really. Today was the most important day in her life and she wasn't nervous at all. Just over two years ago she had been in a church about to marry Maria and she had been nervous as heck, but here she was; on a beach in Fiji, about to marry the love of her life and she couldn't be happier. She wasn't nervous at all because she knew it was right. Who cared that they'd only been together for 2 years? They were meant to be and everyone knew it. Neither of them had really proposed to the other, they had just agreed that it was the right time and together they had gone to the store and bought rings for each other. Normally you'd ask the bride's parents for their blessing, but the only person Quinn and Santana wanted to ask was Maria and she had instantly given them her blessing. It might seem weird that they'd ask Maria, but Quinn felt that it was the right thing to do. It proved that Santana really was ready to start a new part of her life without being attached to anyone else in any way.

So here they were, at a beach in Fiji, just the two of them, a witness from the hotel and the judge who was performing the ceremony. It was just what Santana had wanted all along. It wasn't some massive church with hoards of people she didn't know or care about. She didn't care if her mother wasn't there to cry, or her uncles to drink an excess amount of alcohol and hit on the much younger bridesmates. She didn't want to be with anyone than Quinn. And soon she would be. They had agreed that neither of them would walk down an imaginative aisle, because they were equals in the relationship, so they were just gonna meet up by the flower arch. Santana was finished first, which is why she was currently waiting for Quinn. She looked out at the ocean and smiled. She caught something in the corner of her eye and turned to see Quinn walking towards her. Her bouquet of pink flowers were in one hand and she slightly waved at Santana with the other. It wasn't a regular 'move your hand from side to side' wave, it was Quinn's adorable 'move your fingers up and down wave'. They were both barefoot with simple, white dresses on and pink flower bouquets. They also each had one pink flower behind their ear and all of their hair was pulled over one shoulder. Santana couldn't help but notice how incredibly elegant Quinn was and how effortlessly she moved through the sand.

"Hi."

Quinn bit her lower lip slightly and then smiled brightly at her soon-to-be wife.

"Hey gorgeous."

Santana replied, matching Quinn's bright smile.

"You ready for this?"

Santana nodded.

"I am, but I just need to do one thing first."

Santana leaned in and gently kissed Quinn, just because she could. When she pulled back she noticed that Quinn was blushing slightly, and it was utterly adorable.

"I love you."

Quinn giggled and took her hand as she turned towards the judge.

"I love you too, Santana."

The older man smiled at the two.

"Let's begin."

He said what he needed to say before the girls could say their vows. They had each written their own vows and the other had no idea what they had written. Santana was first out.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. I've known you for over half my life and all those years with you have been the best of my life. We've been through a lot; we went from being best friends to enemies in just a matter of months. After high school we lost contact and only saw each other whenever we'd randomly run into each other, and considering the fact that we lived on different coasts that wasn't very often. When you came into my life again I finally felt complete. I know that this is where I want to be. And it's where I need to be. I don't believe in God, and neither do you anymore, but I pray to some higher power every day that you came to that church that day. That you stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'll forever be yours, Quinn, I promise you that. I'll be by your side through everything. I'm the luckiest person in the world because I get to wake up next to you every day and I will be forever grateful for that. Quinn; I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out, and I'm so honored that you chose me. Thank you for choosing me, thank you for making me so happy. I love you."

Santana knew her vows by heart and she got to watch Quinn's reaction the whole time. They were both crying and Santana raised a hand to Quinn's cheek and gently wiped away the tears with her thumb. Quinn smiled slightly and leaned into the touch. Santana took a ring out of her cleavage and gently slipped it onto Quinn's ring finger.

"Quinn, it's your turn."

Quinn nodded and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Santana Lopez, I honestly don't think anyone would have thought that I'd be saying that name in my wedding vows 10 years ago. I'm really glad that I am though. I admire you a lot, I always have. You have never been afraid to speak your mind and do what you want. I've known that I was gay for a very long time, but I was so scared of coming out, while you were basically thrown out of the closet and you still landed on two feet. You're gorgeous and confident and adorable in every way, and I love the way you make me feel like I'm all those things too. I think that I'm the lucky one here, I burst into your wedding and you still took me in and loved me. You moved across the country for me and even though we'd only been dating for just over a year you went and bought a beautiful picket fence house with me. I don't think you can even comprehend how much that meant to me Santana; it truly showed me that you were committed to this. Committed to us. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to shout from the top of my lungs that you are my wife. I see a future with you and it's everything I could have ever dreamed of. I'd love to have children with you one day, but if it never happens then that's okay too, because at least I have you. Santana, life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."

Santana felt the tears slip down her cheeks and she smiled brightly at Quinn. Quinn also placed the wedding ring on Santana's ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Fiji I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They grinned at each other and kissed each other deeply.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home."

Santana walked into the house she shared with her wife. They had been married for two months and they were still very much in the honeymoon stage.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby."

Santana could smell Quinn's home made lasagna and she grinned as she picked up her box and walked into the living room.

"Could you come into the living room for a minute?"

Quinn walked in, looking adorable in a cute apron.

"What's that?"

Quinn nodded towards the box and Santana grinned and beckoned her over.

"Open the lid."

Quinn sat down on her knees and opened the lid on the box and she instantly squealed.

"You didn't!"

Santana sat down too and grinned.

"I sure did."

Quinn picked up the brown and white puppy that was in the box.

"How did you know how much I love Pomeranians?"

"Well for one you almost die every time we see one."

Quinn hugged the puppy tightly and it licked her face.

"Thank you so much! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. What to do you want to name her?"

Quinn thought about it for a while.

"This is so hard. I think I want to name her… Bean!"

Santana smiled and pet the dog.

"Bean? Okay, welcome to the family Bean."

Quinn grinned and kissed Santana deeply.

"You're amazing. Thank you so much, it's perfect."

"Well you were talking about wanting a family, so I figured that first step should be a dog."

Quinn put the dog on the floor and gently pushed Santana down on the floor and straddled her.

"You're the perfect wife. I love you."

She leaned down and kissed Santana deeply while Bean ran around, exploring her new home.

* * *

"I'm just so nervous you know."

Santana rubbed Quinn's back.

"I know you are baby, but you just gotta wait and before you know it we will have a child running around."

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"This is what's so nerve wrecking about adoption, we never know how long it's gonna take. We can't even prepare a room, because we have no idea if we're getting a baby, toddler or a child. We don't even know the gender."

Santana knew that it was quite stressful for Quinn. They had signed up for domestic adoption nine months ago and had still not gotten any good news. They wanted biological children too, down the line, but they had decided to try this out first. That way they could help someone who needed a family. Even though it was a lot better for gay people now than it had been there were still times where Santana was seriously wondering if people didn't pick them because they were two ladies. It was unfair though, they would both love the child and give it all the attention they could. They'd love it like their own.

They had been married for five years now and were more than ready to start a family. They were both successful in their fields and had well paying jobs. They lived in a big house in Renton, just south of Seattle. All that was missing was the child. Santana hated seeing Quinn like this. She was upset too, she really wanted this, but Quinn was just heart broken. She was also blaming herself, saying it was karma for giving away Beth. Santana, and the rest of their friends, were trying very hard to convince her that this was wrong. She had done the right thing when she gave Beth away, just like someone would if they gave their baby to them. They could take good care of a child. Santana had no doubts about that. She was sitting on the couch next to Quinn, absentmindedly stroking her back while her head was all over the place when her phone rang. She picked it up from the table and walked into the kitchen, while Quinn cuddled with Bean.

After a little while she returned to the living room, holding back a smile.

"Quinnie?"

Quinn looked up at her.

"I have some news."

"What is it?"

Santana walked over to the couch and bent down in front of Quinn and took her hands into her own.

"There's a young girl in Kent who gave birth to a baby girl last night and she wants us to be her parents."

Quinn's eyes were instantly filled with joy and that smile that Santana loved so much finally returned.

"We can visit them at the hospital today, and if we say yes then she'll be ours by the time she gets out of the hospital."

Quinn threw her arms around Santana and hugged her tightly.

"We're mommies. I want her. I don't care what she looks like, I want her. We have to go baby shopping!"

Santana kissed Quinn's head and grinned. Her wife was definitely back to normal.

And now they were about to embark on their biggest journey yet; motherhood.


End file.
